Confessions of A Broken Heart
by williedearest
Summary: Nico comes to meet William. She refuses to speak of her life except in vague detail-especially about her time in Dubai w/her father's family. Wilhelmina digs up dark secrets, but apparently Nico knows a few of Wilhelmina's.Willie/Nico, Danimina


_A/N: I really didn't like how they handled Nico's character this season, so I decided to right what I felt would be a possible story about her. This is after William is born. I know it's hard (seeing how HOT Grant Bowler was),but I need you to forget Connor's existence._

Wilhelmina woke up to the familiar cries of newborn William. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand _6:25 am._ She pulled herself out of bed and pulled on a robe. She went to the bassinet where her son was wriggling and screaming for her. He extended his arms for her and she picked him up. "Morning." she said, groggily.

She held him to her chest and he pushed his head into her cleavage looking for food. "There's no food in there little guy." she said, almost sadly.

She carried him to the kitchen where she began warming a bottle of milk. The child quieted as he took the rubber nipple of the bottle into his mouth and suckled. She smiled down at him and moved to the phone. _3 new voicemails._ The creepily computerized voice said. _1__st__ new message from Claire Meade. _She immediately hit delete. _2__nd__ new message from Betty Suarez. _Again she pressed delete. _3__rd__ and final message from Marc. _She hit play. His high pitched voice came through the speakers and William began to squirm. She removed the bottle from his mouth and began to burp him as she listened. _Willie, it's Marc St. James. _She rolled her eyes. Didn't he know she had caller ID. _I just wanted to let you know that Nico's birthday was next weekend because I know you're on "maternity' leave and I won't be there to remind you. _The message ended. "Do you wanna meet your big sister?" she cooed. "Let's call her. Yeah?" William let out a loud belch and she chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." She found the number in her address book (because she definitely hadn't memorized it) and dialed.

_IN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA_

Nico heard the obnoxiously loud blare of her BlackBerry coming from her Birkin bag, that was seated on the Louis Vuitton trunk at the foot of her bed. She groaned and fumbled to turn the light on she crawled over to the end of the bed, hoping her actions wouldn't awake the sleeping man she shared the king-sized bed with. She rifled through the bag, but still she couldn't find the phone, so out of frustration she dumped its contents onto the bed. She quickly found the offending object. _Wilhelmina Slater. 'Why the hell was her mother calling her at,' _she looked at the time _'3:30 in the morning?!?!' _She answered it, groggily. "Hello."

"Morning Nico!" _Why the hell did she sound so cheery?!?!_

"Morning."

"Did I wake you?' _Was that worry she heard in her voice? Hell must have frozen over._

"It's fine. Just a little early out here. I had some work to do anyway." she reassured. _'I'm, so fulla shit.' _

"Where are you?' Nico heard a squeal in the background. She realized it was William. She refrained from thinking of him as her brother.

"LA." Suddenly she felt a strong arm pulling her down. She obeyed gravity and leaned into her partner's chest.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

"So, what ya need?" Nico said, trying her best to ignore the lips that were making there way down her ear to her neck and shoulder. She nearly moaned and decided it was time to push him off. He seemed to understand and went back to holding her.

"I was just wondering if you could come see William soon." Nico's heart strained in her chest. She in no way was prepared to see her mother coddling a baby. "I know it's your birthday next week and I really would like to spend it with you. It would mean a lot." _She always knows what to say. Why must she be so manipulative?_

"Umm , actually I was flying out in a couple of days. Does that work for you?" She swore she could _hear_ her mother SMILE on the other end of the line.

"It's perfect." _What was going on with this woman?_ Nico almost felt aggravated with her mother's new found lovingness.

"I'll have Marc pick you up."

"Alright. See you in a few."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Bye." Nico muttered.

"I love you." Nico was shocked into silence. She couldn't make out words and by the time she could form a coherent sentence all she heard was dial tone.

_IN NEW YORK_

Wilhelmina's heart sunk at the fact her daughter had not reciprocated her words of affection. William nuzzled himself into his mother's chest before her phone started beeping. It was a text.

_From:Nico_

_I love you too._

_IN LOS ANGELES_

"Who was that?"

"My mother." she said pulling herself closer to his bare chest.

"You okay."he asked kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm fine, Curtis." she said, running her fingers over his tattoos, tracing the outlines. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You know I love you, right?" he said, smiling at her.

"Prove it." she challenged.

"I'm marrying your ass. Isn't that proof enough?"

She smiled at him, "You know I'm teasin'. Plus I think the enormous rock on my finger is proof enough." he looked to her hand that was resting on a firm bicep. On her engagement finger was the most ridiculous 10 carat brown sugar diamond engagement ring surrounded by smaller clear diamonds.

"Brown sugar for my brown sugar." he said.

"That's what you told me when you proposed." She was touched.

"Yeah, I know. Don't I have game?" She laughed and kissed him passionately just to shut him up.


End file.
